Esme's Story
by CullenSupporter1700
Summary: Esme Platt is pregnant with her first child. She has a surprise that makes her commit suicide and fall in love with a supernatural man.


Esme's Story

"The baby is coming!" I yelled. There was a sharp, painful jab that made me scream.

"Hold on honey." Charles said calmly. He most definitely didn't seem to care that I was in true and horrifying pain.

"Shove. Shove. Shove." The nurse said urgently. I shoved my bulging belly a few times, but it didn't seem to work.

"The cord broke!" A voice murmured. Suddenly I let a sharp scream and command.

"Let my baby out. My baby's dying!"

My eyes welled with tears, not from the pain but from sadness.

With a last shove, my baby appeared in my hands.

"What should I name you my beautiful baby?" I whispered. The baby had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. But when I stared into them, there was something wrong. The baby wasn't crying. Instead it was at perfect peace.

I put my ear against her little chest and I nearly screamed. My baby was dead. My beautiful scarlet faced baby was dead.

"She's- she's dead!" I stammered. My husband gasped. He jumped to my side and felt our baby's cold clammy face.

I gently put my baby on the hospital bed and started running, without shoes, in my hospital clothes. The hospital floor was cold and it reminded me of my baby's dead face.

_It was my fault that my beautiful baby died. I will go to heaven with her._ I thought.

"Esme, don't!" My husband yelled. I stood at the peak of a cliff, since the cliff was just by the hospital.

"To Scarlett." I murmured and jumped into the roaring and furious ocean, meeting my end.

I felt basically helpless, but I felt my heart racing. I tried to move, but my hands were very cold and numb. I blinked and I saw a very handsome man, much more handsome than my husband that stood in front of me. He had slick, blond hair and was obviously a doctor.

I managed to choke, "Why am I still alive?"

The doctor smiled at me and dazzled me. He had perfect shiny teeth and a very pale complexion.

"I want to die." I coughed and then the doctor stood before me, looking at me with almost an interest.

"You are quite beautiful, even after jumping down a cliff." The doctor said.

"Thank you…"

"You may call me Carlisle." The doctor said. He was incredibly handsome. 100 times handsome than my husband, who I THOUGHT was the greatest looking man in the world.

"Will I live?" I choked out.

"My instincts tell me so… Just keep still." Carlisle murmured.

I closed my eyes to sleep. The only thing I could think of was my dead baby. Appearing everywhere around me. I was a murder.

Then my body was exploding in fire.

The fire in my neck had complete control of my body. I was slashing and screaming. There was no more slashes of pain just fire.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm._ I told myself. But it was impossible. I wished there were millions of buckets of water to put out the fire. But there were none.

I remembered the handsome blonde doctor by my bed side, soothing me and talking to me in such a gentle voice. I was deeply worried about him. Had he gotten out safely, or was he still by my bed side, worrying about me thrashing and screaming?

The fire lasted for what seemed days. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. Finally, the fire was put out. The only burn was in my throat.

I sat up and beside me was Carlisle. He looked ashamed and sad.

"Carlisle, are you fine?" I asked, managing to keep a scream out of my throat.

He looked at me, surprised.

"No, I feel like I have just committed a crime." Carlisle said, ever so softly.

I sat beside him on another chair and put my arms around him as if we were very great friends.

"Carlisle, you haven't committed a crime. I don't know how it happened though. One moment, I see my baby everywhere, dead. Then I feel fire in my throat, in my chest, in my stomach, even in my brain!" I exclaimed.

"Esme, come with me." Carlisle said.

Carlisle opened a large window and jumped. I gasped and closed my eyes.

When I gasped, I felt like flames had been sucked into my throat.

"Carlisle." I croaked. I sat on the bed and tried to resist screaming. Of course, it wasn't possible.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant and looking at me with concern.

"My throat burns!" I yelled.

"I know, Esme. Just jump outside with me. There is no human odor there."

"I smell humans?" I asked, nearly jumping to the ceiling.

"You're a vampire, Esme."

"A very beautiful vampire." He added.

"Thank you." I managed to choke.

"Come to my house." He took my hand and catapulted out of the window. I felt like I was flying, only the sensation was less disturbing.

I landed on the 'ground' and when I looked down, I was on the air.

"Run, run!" Carlisle said. He let go of my hand and ran.

I carefully examined how he ran. I followed his strides and when he came to a stop we were at a small house.

"I'd like to make it bigger…" Carlisle admitted.

"I could do that. I'm a designer." I smiled.

"Esme, could you design it?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"If you let me come in." I grinned.

"Come in Madame Platt." Carlisle smiled.

The house from the outside wasn't that glamorous, but in the inside, it was my dream house. Beautiful and detailed paintings sprawled the walls.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Your clothes are ripped and dull. I have some of my mother's clothes left…" Carlisle said quietly.

"Don't worry, I am a house designer and a dress designer. Just with a piece of fabric, I could make an extravagant dress." I grinned.

"No, but really, you're clothes are very torn." Carlisle insisted.

I sighed. "Let's see what your mother's got."

While Carlisle was scrolling through his mother's wardrobe, he told me his story.

Carlisle had the most distressing story I had heard in years. He had no parents, his life was taken when he was young and he was lonely for almost 100 years.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore." I murmured.

"Vampires are monsters, I'm sorry I turned you into one." Carlisle said shamefully.

"Carlisle, you know I've never known the feeling of true love…" I ignored his question.

"But you have a husband." Carlisle laughed.

"This ring, was nothing. My parents thought that I loved him. For their sake, I married him."

"You're so kind, Esme." Carlisle whispered.

"I see more kindness in you." I laughed.

Carlisle's eyebrow furrowed and he patted me lightly on the back.

"Whatsoever, I have created more vampires than you have." Carlisle joked.

I backed away from him slowly, but he drooped his head. I could tell that he hadn't wanted to make those humans vampires.

"Why did you make them vampires?" I asked.

"There was only one. He was a boy. He had run off. I have a feeling that he may come back." Carlisle murmured.

I patted his shoulder and nodded, "But why did you make him a vampire?"

"Esme, I needed a companion. A friend. But Edward left. He was sad. I have no idea where Edward is now, I'm very worried about him."

Carlisle took out an old fashioned dress. It had ruffles everywhere.

"Ah, you were created in the time of King Henry the Eighth." I nodded.

"Around that time." Carlisle nodded.

"It's beautiful, Carlisle, but I don't think someone as less as me could take such a beautiful dress."

"You're not less, Esme. You do accept what you do not like. You remind me of my mother."

I looked at his shady face and at the 1600's dress. It was in perfect shape. Not a single mistake.

"Carlisle, if it makes you happy, then it makes me happy." I nodded.

He didn't flinch like I'd expect him to, but he smiled. I took the dress carefully and put it on like I regularly would.

The dress fit me perfectly.

"You look my mother." Carlisle said a twinge of melancholy in his voice.

"Your mother had red eyes?" I asked.

"No, my father did." Carlisle joked.

Many days after, when we were official mates, Edward had come by to check on us.

He had untidy, hair in a casual disarray. His eyes were fierce and black with hunger. The shadows around his eyes were almost black.

"Hello, Edward, Carlisle has told me much about you." I greeted. Edward looked startled that Carlisle had found a mate. He eyed the golden ring that was placed on my ring finger.

"Oh, so you're a vampire." Edward said.

"Carlisle, I'm having trouble not killing anyone… How do you do it, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

I nodded to Carlisle and Edward tilted his head toward me. "How do you do it?"

Carlisle thought something to Edward and Edward nodded.

I shrugged and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

"Be my adoptive son." Carlisle offered. I smiled at him.

Edward smiled and hugged us both.

"We found this beautiful woman, she is as dashing as you." Carlisle smiled.

I turned my head to Rosalie, the glorious and beautiful god who looked at Edward hopefully.

Edward glanced at Carlisle and frowned at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, but brother and sister would probably be the only exception for me." Edward said softly.

"I'll try to appreciate your wish, bronze guy." Rosalie said sadly.

"I'm Edward, thank you, Rosalie."


End file.
